


bi your side

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, discussions about sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan does his best to comfort Bryony who is nervous about going on her first date with a girl.





	bi your side

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [alittledizzy](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/) who said she wanted someone to write about Bryony's first date with a girl. this probably isn't what she meant, but this is what my brain supplied.
> 
> title is from a poem Jason Mraz's wrote from the lgbtq+ community, it's adorable. also welcome to team bi Jason.
> 
> beta was done by the lovely [fourthingsandawizard](https://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com/) :)

Dan’s phone vibrates with an incoming call on the cushion next to him on the couch. He considers ignoring it; he’s scrolling through Twitter with one hand and sipping his coffee with the other, and doesn’t really feel like compromising his comfort at the moment. But he when glances down and sees Bryony’s name on the caller ID, he decides he can sacrifice a few minutes of browsing for the sake of being a good friend. 

“Hey, Bry, what’s up?” he asks, setting his coffee down on the table.

“Oh, not much, just wanted to say hi.”

Dan can feel his eyebrows raise almost into his hairline. She sounds anxious and a little nervous, and Dan can’t fathom why she’s being so weird.

“Okay. Hi.” There’s a beat of awkward silence. “So, what’s really up?”

He can hear her take take a deep breath, the air rustling in the microphone.

“I have a date tomorrow night.”

“That’s great! Right?” 

“It is…”

Her tone is a bit flat and she still sounds anxious, and Dan feels sympathy flood through him. 

“Do you wanna come ‘round and have lunch?”

It’s a bit of a long shot. She’s one of the closest friends he and Phil have, but they still don’t see her as often as they should.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

They make plans for her to come over around noon and Dan hangs up and closes his laptop in lieu of going to find Phil. 

He finds him hunched over the PC in the gaming room, editing a gaming video. Dan flops down in his chair next to Phil and shoves his feet in the spaces between Phil’s thigh and the chair, searching for a bit of warmth.

“You know you could just put socks on right?” Phil says, not taking his eyes off of the computer.

“If I bought socks I wouldn’t need to keep you around then,” Dan teases, scrunching his toes up into the soft flesh of Phil’s leg. Phil yelps a little and swats at Dan, who grabs his hands and pulls him in for a quick kiss.

“Is this what you came up here for? To pester me and suck the warmth from my body?”

“No,” Dan says, flopping back on his chair, feeling it tip slightly back from his weight. “Bryony is coming over for lunch. I wanted to see if you wanted to make something or just order pizza.”

“Hmm, that’s nice. We haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She has a date that she’s nervous about, I think she wants to talk about it.”

“Good for her. We could just do pizza. I’m not really up to cooking today,” he says, his attention back on the video he’s editing. 

“Okay. I’ll order in a few. I’m gonna get dressed.” 

Phil hums in response and Dan presses a quick kiss to the top of his head as he leaves the room. Dan dresses and gathers up miscellaneous things around the flat that they hadn’t gotten around to picking up. He orders pizza and waits for Bryony to arrive by scrolling through tumblr on his phone.

When she arrives, he sends Phil a text to come socialize and lets her into their flat. They make their way to the downstairs lounge and put on a mindless show to pass the time until the food arrives. Phil comes down as the pizza man rings the buzzer and he’s forced to go get it “since he’s already up.” 

Their meal is nice, catching up and chatting, enjoying each other’s company like they hadn’t been able to in too long. After they are finished eating, Phil takes the plates and garbage to the kitchen, leaving the two alone for a few moments. Without chatter filling in the spaces, Dan takes notice of how nervous she looks, anxiety rolling off of her in waves.

“So, this date tomorrow. You want to tell me about it?” he asks gently, giving her an out if she wants to take it.

She glances up at him and takes a moment to answer, picking at her brightly colored nails and gathering her thoughts.

“It’s with a girl.”

Dan let’s that soak in and thinks for a moment before responding.

“Is that why you’re nervous? Or are you nervous because it’s your first date since the breakup?”

It’s a bit more blunt than he intended, but they had never been the type of friends to sugar coat things for the other.

“Both? I think I’m mostly over us breaking up. He’s moved on, it’s time for me to do the same.”

Dan nods, understanding the idea of wanting to move on, but understanding it’s easier said than done after ending a long term relationship.

“So, is it mostly that it’s with a girl?” 

She chews on her lip, contemplating her response. Dan can practically see the wheels turning in her head.

“I don’t really know how to explain it. Like, I _know_ I like girls, I’ve known for a really long time. But this is different, you know? This is putting it into practice, and this is another person who is full on gay and has been out for years. She’s sure of herself, and it’s not that I’m not, I’m just afraid that she’s gonna think that I’m not as into it because I’m bi? And this is the first time I’ve dated a girl, and it’s a whole different thing you know?”

Dan nods because he _does_ know. Most of his teenage years and early twenties were spent being afraid of his sexuality and everything that came with it. Phil had been the only thing he had been sure of back then, and even now. 

“I get it. It’s really scary making that first transition, but it’s really not that different. It’s just a person, ya know? And this is a person that obviously likes you, right? Or you wouldn’t be going on a date?”

Her cheeks become a brilliant pink, a small smirk lighting up her face.

“Yeah. She likes me. And it’s definitely mutual.”

“Well, then there you go,” Dan says, clapping his hands dramatically. “When it comes down to it, that’s all that really matters. You’ll figure the rest out later.”

She smiles, bobbing her head in agreement. Her phone rings just then, making her already pink face darken to a deep red.

“Is that her?” Dan asks, full on smirking.

Bryony nods, fingers flying across her screen to reply to the text and trying her best to wipe the smile off of her face. Phil comes back into the room and sets down on the couch, pulling Dan close to him. They all watch TV, Bryony mostly texting, until she declares that it’s time for her to leave and they all bid their goodbyes.

“What took you so long in the kitchen earlier? Did you forget how to get back to the lounge?” Dan teases once she’s left and it’s just the two of them snuggled on the couch. 

“No, I was around the corner. I heard you talking and didn’t want to interrupt. This definitely seemed more of your forte.” 

Dan pokes his in the ribs and tells him he’s the worst, but doesn’t mean it at all. Phil’s right, he has had more experience in this department. Phil’s sexuality was never a question or cause for crisis for him. He liked who he liked and that was the end of it. Dan had always struggled, and it was only in the past year or two that Dan finally started to feel at ease with the whole ordeal. He remembered the terrifying feeling of liking someone of the same sex for the first time. 

“You did a good job,” Phil says warmly after a few seconds of silence. “She seemed to calm down, and she seems really excited.”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be good for her.”

Maybe it wouldn’t be love for Bryony, but it was a step in the right direction, and Dan was happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @tobieallison or on Pillowfort @t_hens :)


End file.
